Free Falling
by Roxius
Summary: Reimu tries to convince herself that she doesn't love Marisa, and it's while she's plummeting down towards the earth at a dangerous speed. Reimu X Marisa shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.

A/N: Totally gotta do some Yukari X Cirno next...just kidding...the next one will probably feature Rinnosuke or something...

It's kinda OOC, I guess...

* * *

'No...there's absolutely no way that I'm in love with Marisa...'

These thoughts ran through Reimu's mind as she plummeted head-first towards the ground at high speed. Plunging through a fluffy white cloud, she crossed her arms in bitter annoyance at both herself for feeling so sexually confused and at Marisa for being so goddamn irresistible. The rushing air whipped harshly against her face as she fell. Reimu didn't even make any attempt to try and halt her descent. Her robes and hair ribbon fluttered violently in the wind.

'There's just no way I could like Marisa as more than a friend...there's no way! I mean...sure, she's pretty, she's smart, she's funny, she's kind and understanding...but I don't like her LIKE THAT! It's impossible! I don't love her! I don't love her! I keep telling myself this, yet why do I always feel so lost and confused? I...AM...NOT...GAY!!! I'm not gay, and I'll never BE gay! I'm not like Alice or Yukari or Sakuya or Eirin or anyone else in Gensokyo!! I'm not a freakin' lesbian!!!'

Reimu was getting closer to crashing into the ground now, although she treated it with no concern.

'When I spoke with Rinnosuke about it, he told me that I should just let my feelings guide me and accept how I feel for her, especially since he thought Marisa and I made a cute couple. Argh...that idiot was never good with advice, he's only good at trying to pawn things off to others...hell, by the time we were done talking, I had already bought about 5000 yen worth of stuff without even noticing! In any case, I cannot allow myself to fall for Marisa...it just wouldn't be right...I don't want to ruin our friendship...no matter what, I must keep my true feelings hidden...there's no way I can love her...'

Reimu closed her eyes, fully prepared for what was coming next...when she suddenly stopped. Opening her eyes, she realized she was now being held tightly in Marisa's arms, hovering several feet off the ground on her flying broom. Much to Reimu's shock, tears were pouring down the blonde witch's face. One of her salty tears dripped off of her chin, and landed on the miko's cheek. Reimu blinked a few times, unable to speak.

"Oh god," Marisa breathed in relief, choking back a sob, "I...I was so afraid...you just fell off of the broom without warning like that...thought you'd lost consciousness or something...oh god, I'm so glad I caught you just in time...are you...are you okay, Reimu? You're not hurt anywhere...are you?"

Reimu shook her head, a bit dazed by what had just happened. "N-No...I'm...I'm fine..." She didn't have the heart to tell her that she had fallen off the broom because of the sudden realization that she possibly loved her. She knew that Marisa was going to come and rescue her, but she hadn't expected the blonde to be this badly effected by it.

"Oh, thank god..." Marisa, still weeping, pressed her forehead against Reimu's, "I...I don't know what I'd do if you had...if you had died...I'm so, so relieved...thank god you're okay..." She dug her fingers a bit deeper into her friend's back, as if afraid she would suddenly lose her again. The poor girl was shaking violently all over.

'I've...I've never seen Marisa act like this before...was she really that frightened over possibly losing me...?' Reimu wondered.

"R-Reimu..." Marisa suddenly spoke, her words barely audible.

"...Yeah?"

Sniffling a bit, Marisa stared deeply into Reimu's eyes as she said, "Don't ever do that again, please...okay?"

Reimu gave a slight nod. "O-Okay..."

"Good..." Marisa buried her face deeply into Reimu's shoulder, and let the miko's scent fill her nostrils. She was just so glad that Reimu was still alive.

'Great...now I think I really AM in love with her...' Reimu thought in the back of her mind, sighing heavily.


End file.
